


Steve & Bucky

by C E Somers (CE_Somers), Laurel_Wolford



Series: Spencer-Hale Pack [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Emotional Healing, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spencer-Hale Pack, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CE_Somers/pseuds/C%20E%20Somers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford
Summary: This work will contain one-shots. They are a semi-retelling of the Spencer-Hale Pack series from Steve & Bucky's points of view.





	Steve & Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> It's best to listen to Disturbed's version of "The Sound of Silence". This chapter is full of angst. I cried while writing this, so this is your Kleenex warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set between Voin and Warriors.

He woke, startled and sweating, from his nightmare.  He glanced over to see his lover still sleeping deeply on the other side of the large bed.  Not wanting to wake him, Bucky slipped silently out of the bed and their room.  He crept down the stairs, through the main floor, stopped in the mud room to slip on some shoes, then exited the house and headed deep into the Preserve.  

He’d had this same nightmare several times since he’d come to live with the pack.  He still couldn’t get over the fact that he was free; he didn’t think that he ever would.  The fact that he’d had all his memories restored as well was almost more than he could even understand.  His nightmare was proof enough that he couldn’t quite accept that he was allowed to be his own person.  He hadn’t been for nearly seventy years.  It was going to take more than a few months, possibly more than a few years, for it to really sink in.  

As he wandered deeper and deeper into the Preserve he thought back over his nightmare.  On a dark night he walked down a narrow cobblestone road, his collar turned up against the chill of the air.  In the far off distance, lit by an unknown light, he noticed a vast crowd of people.  It seemed that no matter how far or long he walked he couldn’t get any closer to them.  Then suddenly he was among them, as was the way of dreams.

He wandered among them, though none of them seemed to take any notice of him.  He was nothing more than a shadow to them - just like he’d been in life, he would always think to himself.  The people appeared to be speaking to each other, though no sound was heard by him in his ghostly form.  He tried to speak with them, but they turned away each time without acknowledging him.  It was then that he realized that the light was emanating from a lone neon sign that held a single symbol - the symbol of Hydra.

Bucky involuntarily took a step away from the neon light.  He tried to warn them all that Hydra was evil, that they would die, that Hydra would take everything from them.  But they heeded him not.  He even tried to shake one of the people to get them to listen.  Instead, as one, they all knelt and bowed to the bright symbol in what appeared to be supplication, possibly subjugation.  Their lips moving in what almost looked to him like a chant or prayer.  He couldn’t bare to see it, he turned to leave, narrowly keeping the contents of his stomach from making a reappearance.  

“Fools!” He called over his shoulder.  “You do not know!”  Still, no one paid him any attention.  He started to walk away when he looked up and saw his pack - Steve and Stiles standing at the front.  He tried to warn them to run, but they all brushed past him and knelt at the rear of the masses, lips moving to the same unheard rhythm as the others.  He did lose control of his stomach then.

It took a moment, but once he’d gotten his body back under his control he turned to Steve to try to get him to listen to reason.  But instead Steve muttered one of the Winter Soldier’s trigger words.  He might have been able to fight against it, but then Stiles uttered the second word in the series.  The rest of the pack followed suit.  He was unable to fight against his own pack, his own family, speaking the words that pulled him back under  _ their _ control.

“Kill them all,” the restored Winter Soldier heard whispered in his ear.  It was a voice that he recognized, but couldn’t put a single name too; as if it was the voice of several people all rolled into one.  

Bucky watched, sickened, as the Winter Soldier used his body to ruthlessly cut down his lover first, their granddaughter second, then the rest of the pack.  They’d offered no resistance, simply closed their eyes and bowed their head toward the neon symbol lighting the area. 

Bathed in the blood of his family he turned to the original mass of people and began tearing into them as they merely continued their prayers of supplication to their false god.  A god that had been the instrument of their death instead of their salvation.

When the Winter Soldier was the only living person left, he made Bucky’s body kneel before the symbol and began the silent prayer for himself.  Bucky shouted and screamed in the confines of his own mind.  The Winter Soldier looked up when the light began to float closer and closer.  Bucky tried to get him to move away, but his body remained frozen as the shining red light of the Hydra encapsulated him.

“There is no escape,” Bucky heard whispered directly into his mind.  “You will always be ours.”  He always woke just as the light began to squeeze him and his body to death.

Safe, in the damp air and the dark and silent night, Bucky did what he did every time he’d come out here after having the same nightmare.  He cried.  He cried not only for himself, but for his new family.  He owed them everything and the thought of his body being the weapon that hurt them in anyway made him sick.  Bucky reached his arms out, though he knew not to what.  He just knew that there was something that he needed to hold.  Or maybe it was someone.  He didn’t know.  

There were moments that he couldn’t tell if he was even awake, or if he was still trapped in his own nightmare.  He heard a twig snap to his right, but he didn’t react.  If he was lucky, he thought, it would be a predator come to end him.  If it was, he’d let them.  Anything to protect his family.  Anything to stop the nightmares.

He felt legs settle on either side of him, then strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight embrace.  He should've felt trapped, instead he felt safe and loved, reassured and at peace.  Bucky turned into the arms, wrapped his own around his lover’s waist, and sobbed into Steve’s shoulder.  

The two sat there as Bucky exorcised many of his demons that night.  Neither spoke; words weren’t necessary.  They seemed superfluous and heavy-handed.  Instead Steve tightened his hold on his love, never wanting to let go; wanting to give all his strength to his broken soulmate.  Steve had no idea how long, or how often, this nightly trip of Bucky’s had been going on, but Steve swore to himself that it would be the last time.  The last time that Bucky would ever be alone; the last time he’d ever  _ feel _ alone.  He’d do whatever Bucky needed in order to heal.

But for now the two sat lost in the sound of silence.


End file.
